A conventional cassette tape recorder includes a recess in which a cassette is loaded. A hiding plate is attached at the back of the recess for hiding the internal mechanism of the tape recorder. The conventional tape recorder further includes a positioning pin and reel shafts which project from the hiding plate. A plate spring, or the like, is provided for pushing the cassette at a first side thereof which is opposite to the side of the cassette having a magnetic head insertion opening. When the cassette is loaded in the recess, the reel shafts are inserted into the cassette's reel hubs, and the tip of the cassette positioning pin is inserted into an associated positioning hole in the cassette to thereby position the cassette. At this time, the cassette is pushed at the bottom thereof by the plate spring.
If the conventional cassette tape recorder is of the so-called kangaroo pouch type in which a cassette housing is formed in a door, the cassette is loaded in the recess of the recorder by turning the door into the body of the recorder, so that the cassette is pushed towards the hiding plate by a plate spring provided in the door.
Although the cassette is positioned by the cassette positioning pin and is elastically held by the plate spring in the above-mentioned conventional cassette tape recorder, this arrangement has a problem in that the cassette is vibrated during the rotation of the reel shafts during playback and recording. As a result, the cassette vibrates and resonates around a vibration frequency of about 500 Hz as shown by a dotted line in FIG. 1, thereby making a chatter noise during recording or playback. Further, the vibration of the cassette causes the wow and flutter characteristics of the recorder to deteriorate during recording and playback.